This invention related to expandable fastening means in particular stub axles and shafts. By using expandable means a very rigid fastening is obtained that is unlikely to losen. Sooner or later however the fastening means must be losened in order to exchange the bearings carried by the shaft. This is however not fully as simple as it sounds. To start with there is always the risk, with the embodiments existing today, that dirt enters into the fastening as well as water, and corrosion and pollution result in that the expandable element will stick so hard that it will become close to impossible to loosen and remove the shaft. The result is often that excessive force is used, which in turn can make the reassembly of the mounting impossible, difficult or expensive, due to damages on the shaft itself or the fastening brackets.